


we were just kids

by laneyladybug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Sokka (Avatar), Post-War, Pretty much canon - Freeform, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka admits his feelings, Sozin's Comet, Western Air Temple, the fact that they're all just babies fighting a war makes me sad so here we go, they're all just kids, this hurt me, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneyladybug/pseuds/laneyladybug
Summary: “I need to tell you something.” Sokka smiled softly as Zuko leaned into his touch, a hand now resting on an unscarred cheek, rubbing soothing circles across his cheekbone.“I already know.” Zuko smiled back, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.“You do?” Sokka breathed.“Yeah. I do too.” Zuko spoke“I love you.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 337





	we were just kids

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Zukka and also how they were all just babies trying to save the world and I made myself sad so here we go

The anxiousness that Sokka felt building in the pit of his stomach was causing him to involuntarily gag. He was desperately trying to ignore the pain in his broken leg, he was more concerned about what was happening behind the closed double-doors.

He paced as much as one with one broken leg could, back and forth, trying to listen to the hushed tones from the other side. His sister was fine, Aang had somehow managed to take Ozai’s bending away, he hadn’t let Toph fall to her death, Suki had saved their asses, but Sokka wasn’t concerned about any of that. Sokka was concerned about the fact that the one person he needed most was locked away, minutes from slipping through his fingers and he had yet to confess the unyielding feelings that he had felt for way too long.

Sokka paced and paced, continuing to ignore the searing pain in his leg. Quite honestly it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Why couldn’t they just let him in?

Katara had practically shoved every one of them out of Zuko’s chambers as she tried to heal him, begging them to go rest, she could handle it. Sokka couldn’t leave, he couldn’t leave while the person who was his whole earth lay inside, clinging to life and barely hanging on.

The others had slipped away to rooms down the hall, glazed looks in their eyes. They were just kids. Just kids who needed to heal and breathe just for once and they definitely could all use some sleep, knowing how little all of them actually rested in the nights before.

Sokka thought back to how everything started. He had hated the fire prince, just like the rest of them. He was the face of everything they were trying to stop and Sokka made sure he knew it, giving Zuko hardened looks and brushing off his attempts to show that he had changed.

But eventually things started to be different. He wasn’t really sure when it happened, but he started to think that maybe having another boy around camp his age would be beneficial. As much as he cared for Aang, his sister, and Toph, it was nice to have somebody that he could spar with and somebody that never went easy on him just because he couldn’t bend.

A sort-of awkward friendship bloomed during this time and Sokka found himself seeking out Zuko during the days they spent at the Western Air Temple whether it be to spar, or just to annoy the brooding firebender. Zuko wasn’t ever one to open up and let any of them in, but Sokka felt that he could label them as friends.

Then things started to change. Sokka started noticing the ripple of the muscles in Zuko’s back when he was training Aang. At first, he tried to convince himself that he was simply admiring the form and the art, but his sad attempts at pushing away those thoughts weren’t helping. He noticed things about Zuko that people who just wanted to be friends didn’t notice. He noticed the way that Zuko was easily spooked when approached from the left, so Sokka began announcing himself before suddenly appearing. He noticed the way that the firebender clenched and unclenched his fists when nervous and he so desperately wanted to reach out and take his hand. He noticed the way Zuko hung his head and smiled softly when he made another stupid joke around the fire and it filled his heart with an absolutely disgusting amount of warmth.

Before the Boiling Rock it was easy enough for Sokka to explain away the feelings he had begun feeling about the other boy. Sokka tried desperately to convince himself that his feelings towards the banished prince were simply platonic, the same way he felt for Aang and Toph.

When Zuko had appeared on top of Appa and almost scared Sokka to death he knew it would be impossible to ignore the way Zuko’s smirk lit a fire inside him and when Zuko didn’t just let Sokka go, but went with him, Sokka knew he was completely and utterly screwed.

When Sokka had finally broken the awkward silence during their flight he was surprised to hear Zuko finally start to open up. Zuko had had a girlfriend. That was something that Sokka didn’t want to hear. Obviously he had never really understood his attraction to the other boy, only having ever felt feelings for Yue and Suki, but the way Zuko made him feel hit him like a ton of bricks and hearing him talk about his girlfriend felt like he was being buried alive.

It was only when Sokka confessed that his first girlfriend had turned into the moon and Zuko had responded with a single sentence and a small smile, one that was saved just for Sokka, did he know that he wanted Zuko to be his.

In the weird and absolutely messed up world they lived in, he never thought that the banished prince of the fire nation, the one who had hunted them to the ends of the earth would be the one to burrow a place into his heart. Him, the gangly teen still growing into a warrior’s body, much too young to be trying to save the world had fallen in love with the once-enemy-turned-friend sitting next to him.

The moment that everything changed for Sokka was when Zuko had yanked him into the cooler next to him. It wasn’t according to plan, but Sokka was nearly caught by passing guards and they really had no other option. Zuko had grasped his hot hands around his wrist and tugged him inside.

It took Sokka a minute to realize how close they were, and he thanked the spirits that the heavy flush on his cheeks was covered by his stolen guard uniform.

Zuko was still gripping his wrist, his other hand placed on his chest, stopping him from knocking them both into the wall. Their eyes met, blue seeping into gold, and Sokka could have sworn the entire world had stopped before them. He watched as Zuko’s gaze dropped to his lips then flicked back to his eyes. His heart rate spiked, and he knew the firebender could feel it under his hand.

They had both learned in slowly, eyes fluttering shut, but before anything else could happen a loud bang and heavy footsteps pulled them from the moment.

“Sokka, I—”

“It’s okay.” He offered a small smile. “I’ll come back for you; I promise.” He quickly tucked a strand of hair behind Zuko’s unscarred ear before he could stop himself and then fled from the cooler. Honestly, he couldn’t even feel the chill.

When Zuko had jumped, nearly missing the gondola during their escape Sokka hauled him into his arms, scolding him for nearly getting himself killed.

“Don’t ever do that again! Do you understand?” He didn’t care that all eyes were on him, he only cared that he had nearly lost Zuko before they had even begun to explore what they truly meant to eachother.

When they had finally made it back, Zuko was distant, he was quiet, and he was practically ignoring Sokka. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to push Zuko away, but he gave him space, though definitely a little hurt.

It wasn’t until Zuko had almost died again, this time at the hands of his sister, that Sokka had forced Zuko to open up and talk to him again, explaining that he actually gave a shit about Zuko and was worried about him. Of course, Zuko not being great at the whole feelings thing thanked Sokka and tried to end the conversation as quickly as possible. 

Although they were back to being friendly, Sokka wasn’t sure if what had happened at the Boiling Rock would even come up again, or if it would ever happen again.

The days had passed and Sokka had tried to connect with Zuko on more than a friendship level. Though not being obvious, he would gently squeeze Zuko’s shoulder, or hold his gaze a little longer than necessary, he was just trying to say _hey, I care about you_ in hopes that Zuko would return the gesture.

When Aang left things changed. Sokka could tell that Zuko was scared. He would puff out tiny breaths of smoke and Sokka could practically feel the anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

He watched Zuko’s shoulders shake as he broke down about his uncle, how he had betrayed him and that he was terrified that Iroh would hate him and want nothing to do with him.

Sokka was the one who convinced him otherwise, and Sokka had been right.

The day of the comet had come quickly, none of them really prepared. They were just kids. Sokka didn’t want to leave Zuko’s side, but it was something he had to do.

While the others weren’t looking Sokka had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, gripping onto the other boy as if it was the last time, he would ever touch him. He thought that maybe it was.

“Please come back to me.” He whispered against Zuko’s hair, his heart hammering heavy in his chest.

“I promise.” Zuko spoke even softer, soft enough that Sokka had barely heard it, but it had given him hope. They were going to make it, they had to.

Sokka’s mind had changed however when Toph was clinging to his fingers, desperately holding on. He watched as tears slid down from her cloudy eyes and he wish he could’ve done more.

He held onto her hand as he let his own eyes fill with tears. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They were just kids. He had found himself thinking about it a lot lately, how the entire world rested in the hands of a bunch of teenagers.

He thought about Zuko. If he was going to die, he wanted the last thing he thought of to be the person he loved. _Loved_. He loved Zuko. He loved that stupid firebender prince with the bad attitude and horrible jokes. He would never get the chance to admit it now.

Sokka hardly remembers not dying. In a pure state of shock as his leg twisted at a horrible angle he barely remembers winning. He doesn’t really want to remember.

He remembers calling for Zuko, needing to know if he was okay, only to be met with faces that were hiding something from him.

Sokka’s heart dropped in his chest when he realized what was happening. He saw a brief glimpse of the pale boy, glowing blue as his sister tried to heal him and he was ushered out of the room.

And here he was. Hours later, back pressed against the wall. Waiting for the moment he could finally see Zuko, or for the moment when his entire would was over.

“Sokka?” He didn’t realize he was almost asleep when his sister’s voice jostled him awake. “He’s asking for you.” She smiled softly and Sokka could see the streaks left on her face from crying. “Just be careful, okay? He’s really weak still and needs to rest.”

Sokka could only nod, his body going into autopilot as he scrambled up from the floor. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he hobbled into the room to see Zuko, his skin, normally porcelain and perfect, marred by another scar across his chest.

“Sokka?” Zuko turned as soon as he heard somebody enter the room. Sokka nearly cried at the sound. Zuko’s voice was hoarse and weak but he was alive.

“Yeah, buddy?” Sokka limped over and sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt the frail boy below him. He watched as Katara slipped from the room, gently closing the door behind her. They were alone.

“I came back to you.” He smiled softly and Sokka finally let the tears he was holding in fall from his cheeks.

“I thought I told you to stop almost dying.” He brushed Zuko’s raven hair from his forehead.

“I’m sorry.” Zuko croaked out and Sokka looked deep into his amber eyes.

“I need to tell you something.” Sokka smiled softly as Zuko leaned into his touch, a hand now resting on an unscarred cheek, rubbing soothing circles across his cheekbone.

“I already know.” Zuko smiled back, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

“You do?” Sokka breathed.

“Yeah. I do too.” Zuko spoke “I love you.” His voice cracked and he let a small tear slide down his face, meeting Sokka’s warm and calloused hand.

“I love you, Zuko.” Sokka leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to the cracked lips before him. It wasn’t exactly how he had imagined, but it lit a fire inside him that he never wanted to be extinguished. “I’m never leaving your side again.” Sokka whispered against Zuko’s mouth, earning a small smile.

“Please stay.” Zuko sighed and allowed for Sokka to crawl into the bed with him. Both boys winced as they settled, their bodies aching in protest as Zuko snuggled into Sokka’s embrace.

He knew Katara would give him shit in the morning for disturbing Zuko, but he didn’t care. He finally had Zuko in his arms.

They were just kids. Two stupid kids who were once enemies now inseparable, who fought in a war to save the world and had to grow up way too fast. But even with it all over, all Sokka could be happy about was the fact that Zuko loved him. They were both a little screwed up, but they were two kids who absolutely would follow eachother to the ends of the earth and that was all that mattered.


End file.
